


Tears and Trust

by Candlecanes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Evander probably flips a table, Fighting, Fuck I'm so mad, God - Freeform, I'm mad leave me alone, M/M, Tears of princes, Ugh, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlecanes/pseuds/Candlecanes
Summary: I'm mad and I want to write angst and it formed this fucking mess.





	

"Evander stop this! You are being irrational!" Jj had shouted at Evander, who at the moment had tears of anger building up in his black eyes. Jj has seen Evander cry, but not over something like this.

"I'm being irrational?! Really?! Me? Take a long look in the mirror pal! Last I checked taking side with someone who you have known for what? 1 week? Has better judgement than someone you have known for years!" Evander shouted back. The argument was so loud and violent that some guards were actually standing outside the Princes room just in case something got out of hand. Jj was about to speak once again but Evander cut him off because he could, "You know what? Swear off! I'm done with this, I'm done with you. Have a good rest of your life Jj." Evander walked out of the room before Jj could even response, Jj didn't mean for it to turn to this of all things. He dropped to his bed and rubbed this face with his hands. Jj laid down and Mary, his closest friend besides Evand- his closest friend, had came in to check on the Prince.

"Jj, are you alright? You haven't left your room since he had left." Mary had walked over to Jj's bed and sat on the end and stared at the Prince.

"Mary? Is it normal to have a pit in your stomach? Not like I ate something back but like..A feeling that...something sicken just happened." He had asked, still laying down on his side, facing away from the short female.

"No Jj, it's not. Does this have something to do with Evand-" 

"What the FUCK do you think?!" Jj had snapped and sat up in his bed throwing the pillow that had been underneath his head moments ago. Hot tears rolled down Jj's face. 

"I'll go get...Sol. I'll go get Sol. She'll help." Mary said and ran out as fast as she could, wanting to avoid as much of his violent emotions as possible.

 

 

"Hey, Jay?" Sol said walking into the Princes room. "What's up? What happened between you and him?" She asked and sat down next to him, and wrapped her arm around him, giving him a side hug.

"I called him irrational." Jj mumbled. "We got into a fight." Was all he could say to his best friend.

"You guys always just blow these fights off. What makes this one so different?" Sol asked.

"I've never dout- I shouldn't have. I know his past. Choosing someone else over him over something he clearly was right about.." Jj talked mostly to himself at this point.

"Hey, hey. Just tell me what happened, I want to help." Sol said.

"We meet someone in the village the other day and we got in a discussion about stuff and..ugh..I was irrational..." 

"Hey, no your not, no one is irrational."

"I called him irrational even though he was right...He's always right.." Jj drifted off again. Sol gave him a sad smile and walked out saying she would talk to him tomorrow. Sol looked over to see Death with his body leaning against the wall. 

"Want me to talk with Evander?" Death asked. Sol somewhat snorted. 

"Why so you can make it worse?"

"You know, I can be an ass some times but Evander is just as bad as Jj but Evan is way more angry and upset than anything else. At least he's not a crying mess." 

"Fine whatever just don't make it worse. You know what? I'm coming with your!" Sol smiled brightly and grabbed Deaths hand and dragged him out of the village to the portal to the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not continuing this.


End file.
